Boron nitride has been used extensively as vaporization vessels (also known as vaporization boats) for various compositions. In addition to the use of solid boron nitride articles, such as vaporization vessels, boron nitride powders have found use in many applications such as coatings for high temperature molds to facilitate release of glass, metals, ceramics or the like. Boron nitride coatings can also be used as antisputter coatings for welding applications; anticorrosive coatings for various substrates; and thermally conductive/electrically insulating coatings for electronic equipment. Although boron nitride powders can be dispersed in a liquid medium and then applied to a surface of a substrate, it is difficult to provide a solution of dispersed particulate boron nitride that will yield a boron nitride coating having excellent adherence to the substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boron nitride-containing composition that when applied to a surface of a substrate will produce a boron nitride coating having a high temperature adherence to the substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boron nitride-containing composition comprising particulate boron nitride dispersed in methyl chloroform and a solvent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boron nitride-containing composition comprising particulate boron nitride dispensed in methyl chloroform and a solvent with or without clay.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boron nitride-containing composition comprising particulate boron nitride in combination with particulate clay, aluminum nitride, titanium diboride (TiB.sub.2) and/or boron carbide (B.sub.4 C) dispersed in methyl chloroform and a solvent.
Additional objects of the invention will become evident in the description that follows.